


Her Favorite Color

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [5]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Colors, Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Poetic, Requited Love, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: A very short, poetic little ramble about a discussion the gang has during a late night outing.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Her Favorite Color

“Beck, if you know Jade so well, then what’s her favorite color?” Robbie challenged. They were all sitting, late at night, in a restaurant; and, having chosen the circular booth near the window, a muted amber glow from the streetlights outside was pouring upon their faces. The effect was muffled by the twinkling raindrops that were so set on dewing upon the frosted window pane, each brimming with the streetlights’ gleam.

Beck’s arm was around her, but even so, she was leaning towards the little girl next to her, whispering something secret. Her black curls bounced against her cheek as she laughed, and the smaller girl giggled, too, giving the taller one a gentle shove.

“It’s black,” Beck announced proudly. They all turned towards Jade, and her raven hair shook upon her shoulders as she chuckled, rejecting his answer. Beck’s shoulders slumped, and the table glowed with laughter.

“What is it, then?” Beck demanded. If this event was any indication of how the rest of the night was going to go, Jade was satisfied knowing the girl seated to her right would be there through the entire thing - her head aflame, her eyes alight, her mouth restless in its pursuit of making Jade smile, or frown. Any reaction would suffice, just so long as indifference never calloused their petty exchanges. And it never would; they both knew that much. As such relationships tended to go, the absence of indifference would lead to less petty exchanges, exchanges that involved more breath; and then those exchanges would lead to more significant exchanges that called for love, and a curious amount of strength. They were both well on their way to that third stage, and they knew it, even if they wouldn't admit it. After all, there was a lover in the mix, was there not? But the lovers were drifting apart, as was evident by the scene at the table.

_ What is it, then? What is it, then? _

They were all eager to hear it, especially since tonight, Jade was feeling quite generous in her speech. The burning amber liquid in her crystal glass had done much to loosen her lips - something Beck had tried to take advantage of, but even through the brown burning the edges of her vision, Jade had eyes only for cherries, and fires, and blood, and hearts, and the occasional speckles of chocolate that appeared twice, next to each other, just underneath the delicate curtain of scarlet.

_ What is it, then? _

“It’s red,” Cat said, confidently. The table went silent. Green met brown in a gentle and quite accidental marriage of vision, and Jade smiled softly.

“Yes,” she affirmed, “it is.”

The table paused, and so did the world, it seemed, before resuming its chatter again, taken up by the bantering tide. But the girls were left there alone, stony in the beach, rooted in each other. A leaf against soil, a blade of grass against wood, a mantis against coffee. A crow against a rose.

Cat was overcome by the intensity of Jade’s eyes, and she looked down at her lap, laughing. Jade wondered at the amber melting on the girl’s cheeks, in her mouth, in her eyes. Cat hadn’t failed to notice how Jade’s vision rested on her like this, sipping in the presence of her, drawing her closer than Jade was to Beck. And then there was Jade’s peculiar preference for red, a partiality they had not discussed beforehand; but the little girl had noticed how when the question was asked, Jade’s vision had alighted upon the velvety tresses floating upon Cat’s shoulders, and she had known.

And Cat’s teeth were flashing in a warm grin, because she was so very certain that, this time, she understood.

**Author's Note:**

> You know why it's red, right? ;)


End file.
